Before the Storm , en Dallasque locura!
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Los jonas Brothers se preparan para su concierto en Dallas. Las lices estan listas, el escenario esta puesto, las fans gritan por ellos...entonces por que ellos estan tan preocupados? Que hay de su "sorpresa"?


Era hora…o bueno, casi.

Mis hermanos estaban listos para salir. En este momento presentaríamos oficialmente la canción que escribi junto a mi ex novia Miley Cyrus. Los chicos habían estado practicándola toda la semana, desde que Kevin sugirió cantarla…Pero la canción era a dueto, asi que el le llamo a Miley.

La primera sorpresa fue que ella le contestara el teléfono, pues desde hacia un tiempo cada vez que uno de nosotros le llamaba (mas especifico, Joe y Kevin le llamaban) o contestaba alguno de sus hermanos o su madre, o simplemente nos mandaba a buzon…pero esta vez ella contesto.

Recuerdo la conversación como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back:

Joe y yo estábamos sentados sobre el sofá, viendo como nuestro hermano mayor se paseaba por la sala de nuestro cuarto de hotel con el teléfono en la mano.

-Ya cuelga-le dije-No va a contestar.

-Que negativo eres, Nicholas-me avento un cojin Joe.

-Shh…callense- nos advirtió Kevin y entonces sonrio- Hey, Miley? Ok, espera un minuto.

La puso en alta voz.

-Que pasa?-escuche la voz de Miley atraves del teléfono; se escuchaba rara.

-Todo bien?-pregunto Joe, sin poder ocultar su preocupación por lo que le pasara a su "hermanita"- Suenas rara.

-Asi suena una persona cuando la despiertas mientras duerme-nos dijo y luego bufo…estoy casi seguro de que rodo los ojos-Por si no se habían dado cuenta son las 12 de la noche.

-Lo sentimos, Mil…pero esto es importante.-dijo serio mi hermano mayor, mientras Joe se aguantaba la risa…

Yo sabia que si a Miley le decían que algo era importante ella asi se lo tomaria…y no me equiboque.

-Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada- Estan todos bien? Es Franckie?-Joe solto una carcajada…era normal que ella preguntara por el menor de nosotros, pues era su favorito.

-Tranquila, el esta bien…en realidad todos estamos bien.-oimos un suspiro del otro lado.

-Entonces?-su voz sonaba exasperada.

-Recuerdas a Nick, no?-pregunto divertido Joe.- El otro hermano que no es Franckie o Kevin-le lance un cojin y el rio mas.

-Que pasa con el?-su voz sono carente de emoción…quise creer que era por el sueño.

-Recuerdas la canción que acaban de escribir?

-Before the Storm…-suspiro-Que hay con eso?

-Bueno, recuerdas el concierto que…

-Joe para ya con las preguntitas!-le grite-Ella si se acuerda, de acuerdo?

Un largo silencio invadió la sala…ni ella ni nosotros hablábamos; ni si quiera el sonido de su respiración se escuchaba…y allí me di cuenta de que durante toda la llamada yo no había dicho nada. Tal vez ella pensaba que yo no estaba allí.

-Miley?-la llamo Kevin, acercándose al teléfono.-Sigues allí?

-Creo que se corto-anuncio Joe.

-Aquí sigo, chicos…-todos suspiramos.-Que me querían decir?

-Bueno, tenemos un concierto en Dallas la próxima semana y queríamos saber…

-Si te gustaría estar con nosotros en el escenario y cantar la canción-termino de decir Joe y un nuevo silencio se presento.-Miley?

-Les llamo después, esta bien?-antes de que alguno pudiera responder algo, la llamada se corto.

Mis hermanos me voltearon a ver y yo solo pude suspirar.

-Dira que no.

11 horas después…

Estabamos terminando de recoger algunas cosas y de checar el itinerario de los siguientes conciertos cuando el teléfono sono. Franckie corrió a contestar, pasando por ensima de todos.

-Bueno? Miley!!!-mis hermanos y yo corrimos hasta el y le arrebatamos el teléfono, para después correr a nuestra habitación y poner el altavoz.

-Miley?-preguntamos los tres a la vez.

-Hola.-suspiro-Hable con mi papa y al parecer ese dia lo tengo libre asi que…si puedo estar con ustedes.

-SIIII!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron mis hermanos y yo, para sorpresa de ellos.

-Entonces, donde nos vemos? Pasamos por ti?-pregunto esperanzado Joe.

-Eh…no…mejor yo los veo en el lugar del concierto-contesto nerviosa.

-Segura?-pregunte; yo quería ir por ella.

-Miley, la película ya esta lista-escuchamos que decía la voz de un hombre…y mi corazón se estrujo.

-Ya debo irme…les llamo después para ponernos de acuerdo-la línea se corto y yo me deje caer en el sofá, tirando el teléfono…

Ella estaba con alguien.

Fin Flash Back.

Llamo una vez mas para preguntar la dirección del concierto y la forma en que llegaría para que no la reconocieran, pues queríamos que fuera sorpresa para todos.

Mis hermanos la llamaron algunas veces mas…pero nunca volvió a hablar conmigo.

Y por fin el dia había llegado.

Faltaba poco para subir al escenario a tocar nuestra canción, la canción Niley. Los chicos nos estarían esperando en el escenario y después terminaríamos el concierto; Kevin propuso invitar a Miley a cenar, el era el que mas quería que ella aseptara para poder pedirle perdón por la estúpida camiseta TEAM Demi & Selena que uso.

Si…todo estaba listo, exepto una cosa…Miley aun no llegaba!

Yo estaba caminando de un lado a otro detrás del escenario, mientras mis hermanos miraban preocupados asia la puerta.

-Chicos, 10 minutos-nos informaron y nosotros nos volteamos a ver preocupados.

Nadie sabia que Miley iba a estar con nosotros, ni si quiera nuestros padres, todos pensaban que yo cantaría la canción solo.

-Vuelvela a llamar-le pedi a Kevin, quien ya tenia el celular en la mano.

-En eso estoy.-me dijo, espere unos segundos y luego lo vi colgar-Me manda a buzon.

-No va a venir-susurre, dejándome caer en el sofá mas cercano.

Oculte mi cara entre mis manos y trate de contener las lagrimas que me comenzaron a inundar los hojos…ella no vendría, ella no quería verme…ella estaba con alguien mas.

-No se supone que ya deberían de estar listos?-escuche una hermosa voz que nos decía.

-Miley!!-gritaron mis hermanos al tiempo que corrian a abrazarla.

Me levante y la respiración se me fue. Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco sensillo y unas botas, con el cabello suelto; simplemente perfecta.

-Pensamos que no llegarias-susurre, sin saber si acercarme a abrazarla o no.

-Lo lamento…el trafico esta de locos.

-Eso ya no importa-Joe le paso un micrófono y sonrio-Es momento de brillar Smiley.

-Sigues igual de loco que antes, lo sabias?-rio la chica y Joe le guiño un ojo.

-Estas lista?-le pregunto Kevin y note como ella se tenso y se alejaba un poco.

-Lo estoy…por donde salgo?.-su tono fue un poco frio y a todos nos sorprendió.

-Subiras por la plataforma con Nick-mumuro mi hermano, tratando de no mostrar que el tono de Miley lo había herido.

Miley y yo fuimos debajo del escenario y nos preparamos para subir.

-Hola-le susurre.

Ella simulo una pequeña sonrisa y se paso una mano por el cabello, estaba nerviosa.

La música empezó a sonar y yo comenze a rasgar las cuerdas de mi guitarra, mientras la pequeña plataforma subia.

Su vos se escucho y los cientos de fans gritaron al vernos aparecer en el escenario.

Trate de concentrarme en la canción nada mas, juro que trate…pero mientras cantábamos sentí su pequeña mano en mi espalda y ya no pude hacer como que no estaba. La veía de reojo, mientras las notas salian de sus labios y se mezclaban con las que salian de los mios y de los instrumentos.

Poco a poco la canción termino. Las fans no dejaron de gritar y aplaudir, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de la chica a mi lado.

-Miley Cyrus, para todos ustedes!!-dijo Kevin.

Miley bajo por la plataforma y nosotros terminamos de cantar.

Despues de cantar la ultima canción y de despedirnos de los fans llegamos corriendo hasta detrás del escenario, para ver si ella seguía allí…y por suerte asi era.

Franckie la tenia abrazada por la cintura y estaba haciendo como que lloraba, refujiandose en ella.

-Me abandonaste!-decia el-No me llamabas! Ya no te importo, ya no me quieres!!-todos reian ante las ocurrencias del pequeño-Eres mala, Miley…yo te extraño mucho…y tu te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi!!

-Franckie, lo siento-decia la pobre chica, tratando de no reir y de tomar encerio al niño ante ella- Perdoname, si?-se inco para quedar a su altura-Sabes que te amo, nene…-el sonrio.

-Verdad que soy tu favorito?

-Sin dudarlo-sonrio ella y lo beso en la mejilla…mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-Ya vez Joe? Te lo dije…ella me quiere mas a mi-nos voltearon a ver y ella dejo de reir.

-Eso no es cierto, te lo esta diciendo para que no te cientas mal.-le saco la lengua.

-No es verdad, verdad?-le puso carita triste y ella rio.

-Claro que no…tu eres mi favorito, pero deja que Joe sueñe.

-Oye!-ahora Joe se estaba comportando como un niñito.

-Cantaste increíble-le dije, y todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente…fue como si desaparecieran.

-Gracias-susurro- Ya debo irme.

-No!-gritamos todos los hermanos Jonas, incluido Franckie.

-Por que no vienes a cenar con nosotros?-pregunto mi mama.

-Muchas gracias, pero…

-Por favor, Miley, no me abandones ahora-Franckie y su chantaje emocional.

-Vamos, nena-Mi mama también la extrañaba.

-Es que…quede de ir a cenar con Taylor.-Joe se tenso a mi lado y ella lo noto-Lo siento.

-Que has sabido de ella?-pregunto en un murmullo.

-Se supone que no debo hablar de eso…y menos contigo-se veía apenada.-Perdon…le llamare a mi papa para que venga por mi.

-No, nosotros te llevamos-dijo mi papa y a ella no le quedo mas que aceptar.

Caminamos hasta la limosina que ya nos esperaba y entramos, mientras la bella chica le mandaba un mensaje de texto a su padre.

Nos indico la dirección y no pude evitar soltar una risita al ver que iria a la cafetería a la que íbamos de chicos todos juntos.

Estacionamos y de inmediato vimos la figura de una chica alta, rubia, sentada en una de las mesas con sombrillas afuera del lugar.

Todos bajamos para despedir a Miley y para despegarle a Franckie de la cintura. Vimos a Taylor caminar algunos metros hasta nosotros pero en cuanto nos reconoció se detuvo.

-Nos veremos después-le dijo Kevin.

Pero ella solo asintió, no muy segura de que de verdad pasaría. Camino hasta su amiga, quien la abrazo de inmediato.

Fui jalado al interior del veiculo nuevamente, mientras veía como la bella chica se perdia de vista por la calle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola nuevo one-shot sobre Niley.

A mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes también.

Pregunta, quieren que haya secuela?


End file.
